Sarah Kerrigan
Sarah Kerrigan (usually just called Kerrigan) is the main villain of the video games, StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War. Ghost Sarah was born psionically gifted. She was chosen to be in the Ghost program. However, she refused to cooperate and show her psychic powers. Her trainer, Lieutenant Rumm, tried numerous ways to get her to show her powers, but to no avail. She did, at one point, prevent his gun from firing, but there were other explanations for this, so Rumm's superiors didn't take this proof. Eventually, Rumm told her he'd kill her father if she didn't use her power to save him. Sarah still refused, claiming she'd kill herself and her father rather than serve the Confederacy. Rumm finally used a device called a neuro-adjuster in order to get her to control her and get her to use her power. Sarah was then used in a variety of experiments, and it was found that Zerg responded to her psychic powers. This lead to the development of the Psi-Emitter, a machine used to lure Zerg into an area. Sons of Korhal Eventually, the rebel faction known as the Sons of Korhal rescued Kerrigan and removed the neuro-adjuster. As a member of the Sons of Korhal, she became second-in-command, right hand woman to Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the group. Eventually, she ran into Lt. Rumm, and killed him. At the age of 26, Kerrigan was sent to Antiga Prime, where she worked with Jim Raynor to take control of the Antiga base. Later, she was ordered to use a psi-emitter to lure the Zerg to a Confederate Base. This was a mission she didn't enjoy, and she never wanted to use the Zerg to kill others ever again. She seemed to have developed a relationship with Raynor. Later, at New Gettysburg, she had to use the Zerg again. Raynor pleaded with her not to, saying she didn't owe Mengsk anything, but Kerrigan still did the mission. After destroying a Protoss fleet, her base was attacked by the Zerg. Mengsk ordered an retreat from the planet, leaving Kerrigan behind to die. Raynor protested, but Mengsk wouldn't listen. Raynor and many Korhal forces defected soon afterward. Queen of Blades The Zerg Overmind recognized Kerrigan's psychic abilities (as well as the fact that she could save the Zerg from the control of the Dark Voice) and encased her in a crysallis. Inside this crysallis, Kerrigan began to become a Zerg. When the crysallis hatched, a new Kerrigan emerged. Mengsk, now the Emperor of the new Terran Dominion, which had succeeded the Confederacy, heard Kerrigan's psychic cry and sent forces to the planet, Char, to investigate. Raynor also arrived on Char, as he had heard the cry too. Kerrigan's forces decimated the Dominion's and Raynor's forces. She still retained her humanity, but was connected to the will of the Overmind, as well as stripped of any ethical restraints and conscience she had once had. Kerrigan crowned herself Queen of Blades and assaulted the Protoss templar, Tassadar. Tassadar was merely distracting Kerrigan, however, and the dark templar, Zeratul, killed the Cerebrate, Zasz. Because of Zeratul's dark energies, Zasz could not be reincarnated by the Overmind. Kerrigan showed no regret for this. After the Overmind's destruction and the UED Invasion, Kerrigan began her campaign for domination, resulting in the Brood War. She first manipulated the protoss and enslaved the Dark Templar Leader. Afterwards she arranged an alliance with Arcturas Mengsk, Jim Raynor, and Fenix to fight the UED. After using them to destroy the primary base of the UED Kerrigan betrayed them and murdered Mengsk's second in command, Fenix, and many others. Raynor denounced her as a monster and swore to see her dead. This seemed to effect her, and for the first time she decided to rest. After this lull was interrupted by the UED, Kerrigan blackmailed Zeratul into destroying the second overmind, before refusing to release the Dark Templar matron (whom she had brainwashed and captured.) Zeratul was ultimately forced to kill his leader to keep Kerrigan from recapturing her, and Kerrigan let him leave as an act of spite. Soon afterwards, Mengsk, the UED remnants, and the protoss attacked her base on Char Aleph. With the help of her Cerebrate lieutenant, she was able to crush the enemy forces and become the dominant force in the kopralu sector. Despite having the power to crush her foes she opted to give them a chance to recover. Defeat After 4 years of lying dormant, Kerrigan took the swarm to war in order to collect pieces of an ancient Xel'Naga Artifact. Her old friend Jim Raynor beat her to the punch and collected the artifacts before joining forces with Valerian Mengsk. The combined force of Raynor's Raiders and the Terran Dominion invaded Kerrigan's throne world, initiating a titanic clash in which both sides suffered massive casualties. Despite Kerrigan's efforts Raynor was able to rally the survivors into a sufficient fighting force, and the very artifact that Kerrigan started the war for was brought into the field. During the final assault, Kerrigan herself entered the battle, but was driven away; strangely, there was a brief instance when the original kerrigan broke through to encourage Jim. Ultimately the Terrans were succssessful, and the artifact successfully activated, obliterating Kerrigan's army, as well as deinfesting her into a human once more. As Raynor and his men entered the hive, they discovered a weakened and dazed Kerrigan; though parts of her remained Zerg, the cruelty and malice that had defined the Queen of Blades had vanished. Tychus Findlay tried to shoot her, but hesitated long enough for Raynor to block the bullet with his armor and shoot him. Raynor picked up Sarah, and carried her across the battlefield. Path to Redemption Kerrigan was at some point reinfested in such a way that she kept her ethics and morality. During this time, Kerrigan worked to create a new Zerg Empire. She also had her final confrontation with Arcturas Mengsk. (Citation Needed) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Serial Killers